


Repenting for sins

by KathWolfie



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Related, Crack-ish, Fierce make-out session, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/KathWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum isn't exactly the nicest person to Yugyeom, so Karma won't be exactly kind to Jaebum too, right? Well, like always - it all depends on the point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repenting for sins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place some time after ep 5 of REAL GOT7 ("Hidden Camera") and most certainly a little before ep 8 ("Master Chef").
> 
> And obviously it happened only in my perverted brain (insert appropriate disclaimer).

Jaebum lets out an indignant noise when Yugyeom’s tongue pushes at his. The maknae doesn’t have any finesse but he sure as hell is uncharacteristically aggressive. There is a second in which JB thinks that this is his punishment for being cruel and mean to the youngest. But isn’t this too much? He agreed to the kiss because Yugyeom told him it’s the only way he could repent, but right now he wonders if maybe a punch in the guts wasn’t a better option.

Jaebum’s kind of out of breath after being thrown at the wall in the small corridor that leads to their practice room. He’s also fucking scared that somebody might see them, but shit, Yugyeom’s strong. How did that even happen? Shouldn’t Jaebum be the stronger one? He’s like three years older and this needy brat is pinning him to the thin wall, tongue-fucking his mouth, their clothed erections grinding against each other.

Jaebum gasps. Only now he realizes that there is something weird in their position. Yugyeom’s hard. To be more precise, it’s rock-hard, but the most astonishing thing about this whole porn parody is the fact that Jaebum’s hard too, even though he knows that it shouldn’t be like this. Since when does he like guys? Since when does he like being manhandled? If anything, it should be the other way around, goddamnit!

His brain short-circuits when Yugyeom pushes into him, groaning straight into his lips. Jaebum can feel the sound buzzing against the soft flesh of their lips, coursing through his body. It’s awesome, and hot, and scary. He moans as his insides squeeze.

That’s when it stops. They stare at each other, wide-eyed. It looks like Yugyeom’s finally back to reality. Too bad it doesn’t make anything better because the shock that flashes through his big, brown orbs hits Jaebum across the face.

His head is a mess and his limbs aren’t his anymore. He slowly slides down the wall, but before his backside touches the dirty floor, Yugyeom’s long arms wrap around him. They both land on the ground, the maknae kneeling between Jaebum’s spread legs, tightly holding onto his waist. Briefly, JB thinks about how nice it feels, blood still rushing in mad waves through his temples.

Yugyeom looks up, concern marring his usually handsome features. He puts his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder, soft, black strands tickling blond’s ear.

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“ Yugyeom manages, his hands splayed on JB’s back, his knuckles probably already red from the contact with the hard surface.

“-I didn’t mean to hurt you, hyung. I’m so sorry. I went too far-“ the younger continues and Jaebum doesn’t want him to end the sentence. Where is all the cool when he needs it? The leader is sure that if he was acting like his usual calm self he wouldn’t have a problem with handling this mess. But the truth is, his usual calm self is, in fact, a product of their management and marketing specialists, so Jaebum has to work with what he’s got.

“-I promise I won’t d-“ and before Yugyeom has a chance to finish, JB’s arms are around him and the blond murmurs into other’s cheek:

“It’s alright. Everything’s alright.”

“But- but you looked like you were about to cry, and then you went all limp and-“ the brunette stutters, trying to push himself out of the embrace so that he can see Jaebum’s face.

“Oh God, Yugyeom, just shut up for a moment. If I say it’s alright, it means it’s alright,” Jaebum sighs, but even his sigh is authoritative. For a moment Yugyeom seems a little perplexed, but then he chuckles, burying his nose in the crook of blond’s neck.

“I like you hyung. I really, really like you.”

“I figured that much,” Jaebum says matter-of-factly because suddenly it all makes sense now and he can’t bring himself to be sweet about it or even feel moderately embarrassed. He grabs Yugyeom’s wide shoulders and tries to look the boy in the eye without blushing, but his cheeks are already bright pink (judging from the small sting he can feel there, right under his skin).

“Help me up, dongsaeng,” Jaebum manages, but when he sees a smirk on maknae’s lips, he isn’t quite sure about his choice of words in their current predicament.

“You’re already up, hyung,” at the younger’s statement JB finally decides it is high time for his punishment to be over and for Yugyeom’s to start.

The blond flicks his finger against other’s forehead causing him to hiss in pain. He pushes the boy aside and stands up, fighting with his body to will down the obvious sign of what he’s being doing. Jaebum takes a couple of calming breaths, deciding it must do for the time being or at least until he’s alone in the bathroom. He turns around only to see Yugyeom grinning at him, his ridiculously long legs splayed on the floor in the most nonchalant way a guy can do this. JB lets out an annoyed ‘tsk’, but he can feel something akin to excitement pooling at the bottom of his belly at the sight of the bulge in Yugyeom’s pants.

“Hey hyung?” Yugyeom inquires, leaning forward and looking at Jaebum with eyes that aren’t quite his. The blond swallows hard. When did this little bastard become so good at doing this- this thing?

“Hm?”

“Will you let me do you?”

Jaebum feels the wave of heat coming at him with full force at maknae's blunt question. He will never, ever admit it, but the excited twist of his insides tells him that he would probably be glad to give Yugyeom what he wants.

“In your dreams, brat,” Jaebum spats, turning around to hide his face. He wants to keep cool, he needs to keep cool. However, Yugyeom is clearly set on crumbling his image.

“I already did. I want to see the real thing, please?” and that's the last thing JB hears before grabbing the doorknob, swinging the door open and fleeing from the scene with his heart pounding against his chest.

He's fucked. For now, it's only metaphorically, but he's more than certain that the physical part is looming over the horizon.

And even though he hates it, somewhere deep down, at the most primal level of his brain, there is something that simply _can't wait_ for it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for Maknae/Leader or Leader/Maknae ship is old like fandoms themselves. I know there are other perfectly shippable OTPs in GOT7, but somehow, after watching REAL GOT7 this pairing struck some cord in me and now I have a shitload of headcanons for them.
> 
> And one more thing - I'm perfectly aware that JB might seem out of character, but the more I watch him and his reactions to things, the more complex and layered he becomes in my head. Besides - we all know how K-pop concepts work XD
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
